


Book 1-Watertribe.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/F, M/M, almost everyone is a bender in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: After the Fire Nation killed off almost all other benders, two powerful Avatars that had been trapped in the Koi Pond of the Northern Water Tribe, and after nearly three years of Fire Nation total domination, Avatars Akaashi Keiji and Kenma Kozume have awoken. 	Finding what the Fire Nation has done, they set out to find benders who had hid themselves away from the Fire Nation. And soon, Keiji comes to the realisation that before he can do anything for peace, he first must save the other benders.





	1. Prologue

_**Three years ago.** _

* * *

 

It had been a cold night when the Firenation attacked. Keiji had been awake in his bed, unable to sleep for the unsettling feeling in his gut, like something bad was about to happen. 

Kenma was awake as well, bending tiny blocks of ice into the air, letting them swirl around one another, before he turned them to water, and then to snow, and then back to ice. 

Keiji watched the transaction before he sat up, grunting and rubbing his eyes. He stood up, pulling on his thick jacket. 

“I’m heading out for a moment.” He said to Kenma as he left, the other teen nodding plainly. Keiji walked down the ice steps to the courtyard. The palace had been built for Kenma and Keiji when they were born, when they accidently went into the Avatar state, and when they had been able to bend fire. 

Keiji didn’t much like being an Avatar. He had no freedom. Confined to the palace, with people always bowing down to him, even his own mother wasn’t allowed to be in the same palace as him. 

He sighed softly and went out to a balcony, looking out to the sea. The moon was but a sliver in the sky, there would be not much power tonight. He looked back to the sea, and could see something in the distance. Something was glowing gently, sparkling in the night. Only when it grew and revealed itself to be a cannon ball did Keiji realize that he was in danger. 

He threw up a wall of ice, just barely blocking the ball of flame before he was launched back into the wall behind him with a painful amount of strength. 

His spine arched, pain shuddering through his body in waves. He groaned, trying to sit up when he heard footsteps crunching on the snow floor of the castle. He looked up, and could see four 

“Keiji!” Marina, Keiji’s maid, screamed out. Fire Nation soldiers had surrounded the Northern Watertribe, and now, with almost all of the waterbenders captured, Keiji and Kenma were the only ones left. The attack must have been going on for at least an hour. 

“Marina!” Keiji cried, getting up and swiping his hand sharply, causing a wave of ice to pierce into the Firebender’s metal armour, breaking it and killing them. He ran after the shorter maid who was busy blocking off the doors to the palace in her urgency. 

“Get to the koi pond!” Mareena yelled, “I’ll hold them off! Get your brother!” Keiji nodded and ran off to the large wooden door at the far end of the tribe. Grabbing onto Kenma as he was fighting off a horde of ships, he ran into the room and slammed the door firmly behind him. 

“Keiji?!” Kenma gasped, struggling as Keiji ran to the pond, breathing hard. The water rippled gently, and the two swimming koi fish, Tui and La, paused and looked up at the two Avatars. 

“Get in.” Keiji said quickly, starting to bend the snow into a large orb. Tui and La swam away as Kenma dipped into the water, shivering at the cold touch. 

“Get into the Avatar state!” Keiji cried as Kenma got into the pool, “we have to hold up this orb until the Firenation leaves!” He said, jumping in as well as Kenma’s eyes began to glow a bright blue. 

Freezing cold air gathered around them, Keiji shivered a little before he too went into the avatar state, just as Firenation soldiers stormed the room. The orb closed, and even though the Firenation soldiers fired balls of inferno at it, the ice would not melt. 

A tall man with short white and black hair frowned. He turned to a female soldier who looked at him worriedly. 

“What will we tell the Firelord, General Bokuto?” She asked. The General shook his head, glaring at the pond. He could see the water, with the two koi fish still swimming, looking worried for the two Avatar’s inside. 

“Tell him that the Avatar’s are dead.” He said stiffly, “when they exit the avatar state, they will be killed by falling ice.” He said stiffly, sending the soldiers out of the room, all but one. 

“Now,” he said softly, his eyes looking a bit more delicate as he looked at a young soldier with similar hair to him, although it was spiked up into two points, making him look like an owl. 

“Koutarou, send troops here every year on this day. The Avatars will be dead soon.” He said, patting his son’s shoulder and leaving with the female. 

For a few moments, all that seemed alive in the room was Koutarou. He stared at the orb, watching the ice form and replace itself time after time in a sort of rhythmic way that made it seem as if the ice were like the ripples of a lightly tapped pond surface. 

Koutarou paused at the door, looking back at the orb, and for a second, he could see the two Avatar’s. They were curled around one another, eyes glimmering a bright blue. He turned away from the icy room and jogged out to catch up with his father, trying his hardest to erase the thought of the beautiful Avatar from his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was so cold... 

 

It was so cold.... How could it be so cold? There could be no way that it could be so cold. He was just...

Keiji gasped, snapping his eyes open. A loud cracking noise came from above him. He grabbed onto Kenma, yanking the other Avatar closer to him. Kenma’s eyes were still shining the bright blue as the orb of ice cracked and started to crumble. 

“Shit!” Keiji gasped, shoving the ice open and falling out into the open. He gasped for air, coughing as the ice fell behind them. Kenma groaned, soon coming out of the Avatar state. His eyelids fluttered as he swum out of his daze. 

“Keiji?” He whispered, his eyes blinking open slowly. “W-where are we?” He mumbled. Keiji whimpered, tears coming to his eyes as he grabbed onto Kenma and got to his feet, both of them shaking from the horrible cold that surrounded them. Kenma's lips were already turning blue, and Keiji could tell that he didn't look much better. The tips of his fingers had become void of most blood, making them horribly pale. 

“There isn’t time,” Keiji said, his legs shaking. They rushed from the room, only to see that their castle had fallen, and there was not a person in sight. Keiji swallowed the sob that threatened to tear out of his throat and ventured forward when he saw it. With ash floating up into the air only to fall onto the snow as if it were pitch black snowflakes. 

A Firenation ship at the coast. Soldiers were already swarming close to the shore, and as they saw the two Avatars, the began to advance forward. 

“Shit!” Keiji hissed, pulling back roughly with Kenma in tow. A certain man with odd looking hair blasted a hand of red-hot heat at the two, only for Keiji to put it out with a gust of icy wind. He winced at the stinging pain, his limbs starting to become heavy as he forced himself to continue moving. He could not let them get Kenma. They could kill Keiji himself, but he needed Kenma to live. 

“Get to the boats!” Keiji said urgently to Kenma, pushing him gently. “I’ll be okay!” He urged as Kenma looked at him fearfully, his feet staying firm on the ground. Keiji could see ice seeping up, starting to crawl up Kenma's boots in swirling patterns. 

“Please, Kenma.” Keiji said, grabbing onto Kenma’s arms and shaking him a little, desperation in his voice, “just get out of here. I don’t want to see you hurt. I’ll meet up with you when I can.” He whispered, kissing Kenma’s forehead. Kenma held onto him with a final hug, both of them shaking in their terror before Kenma pulled away. 

“Go to Air Nomads,” Keiji said, looking back at the nearing Firebenders. “I love you, now, go!” He yelled, pushing Kenma away from him and engaging in battle with the Firebenders. 

He heard the sound of Kenma rushing away to the ships, and blinked away hot tears that had come to his eyes. He took a deep breath, slammed his foot on the ground, and sent a shockwave through the snow, swirling his hands around, gathering up snow before turning it into sharp pieces of ice. The ice floated in the air, suspended by gusts of air as the ice beneath Keiji's feet cracked. 

“Surround him!” The man with the odd hair barked. He was tan, as were most Firebenders, with large golden eyes and bulging muscles that pressed against his thick metal armour. Keiji aimed for him, throwing his arms forward. 

Keiji yelled out as he sent the spikes forward. The Firebenders, seemingly seeing ahead of his attack, jumped away and send columns of flame at Keiji in retaliation. The ice melted quickly, and Keiji could not find the strength to pick it up again. 

Keiji backed up a little, his hands shaking from the cold as he felt the power that he had used during the Avatar state start to waver. He clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth. He would not die here! Not at the hands of the enemy! He had a world to save and a brother to teach. 

“You should have never come here!” Keiji yelled, sending another shockwave through the ground, making the Firebenders stumble and fall. He quickly turned and ran up the hill to where Kenma was already departing in a boat, bending the water to propel him forward at a shocking speed. Keiji breathed hard, relief pooling through his body as he saw Kenma's retreating form, but as the sound of metal boots crunching on snow neared, he steeled himself, preparing to run again. 

Keiji continued to run, throwing up walls of ice behind him before a blast of fire caught him in the back and sent him sprawling onto the icy ground. Pain flickered through him, and as he tried to push himself up, he was quickly surrounded. His lungs burnt with the sharp cold air he was breathing, and his hands were shaking as he tried in vain to pick up the ice. 

“Avatar Akaashi,” the man with the odd hair spoke, “with orders from Firelord Kageyama Tobio, we have come to capture you.” He said, flicking his hand. Soldiers from all of Keiji's sides grabbed onto Keiji. Keiji gave a defeated wheeze, his body slouching in the large arms of the Firebenders. They barely seemed to have a problem with his limp weight, and simply held him up as if he was a doll. 

“Take him back to the ship. He’s too weak to bend anymore. Leave him at my quarters, send a hawk to my father.” The man said before he too turned and marched back to the ship a few paces behind the guards. Keiji could feel his golden eyes on him, and the terror that had fueled his viens started to sap away quickly. 

Keiji ignored the guards voices, and let himself be dragged. His arms and legs burned, and his back screamed in agony from his burn. He had to heal it before he could do anything, otherwise, he would scar. 

As they dragged him, a voice broke out in a whisper by his side. One of the soldiers holding Keiji up, being surprisingly gentle, touched his arm in a comforting manner that made Keiji's skin tingle. 

“I apologize, Avatar Akaashi,” the male voice whispered. Keiji weakly looked up to see pretty deep brown eyes. “The Waterbenders we have on our ship will heal you.” He whispered before he looked back up, silent even as Keiji stared at him. 

Waterbenders? Had the Waterbenders gone with the Firenation as well? Keiji whimpered as his back burned again, and as he was carried onto the ship, down an iron smelling hallway and into a large room, three men dressed in Southern Watertibe garbs rushed forward. Keiji's sight became fuzzy as he was set down, and could just barely make out their features through his agony. 

“Jesus,” one of them, a man with silvery hair, hazel eyes, and a small mole near his eye rushed forward. “Yahaba, get the water.” He said as he took Keiji into his arms gently, laying him down on his back, but quickly flipped him as Keiji cried out in pain. 

“His back, his legs, his arms,” the beautiful man whispered as he bended a mass of water out of a large jug. “Oikawa, what the fuck is Koutarou thinking?!” He snapped to the pretty eyed guard who had taken off of his helmet, revealing a soft face, fluffy brown hair, and pouting lips. Although he was making such an immature face, Keiji could see worry clear in his eyes. 

“I didn’t do it!” He whined loudly, raising his own hands and bending the water to join the silver haired man’s orb. 

“It was Kou-chan! You know that he doesn’t have a very good control over his actions!” He whined, crossing his arms and pouting. “You of all people know this, Suga-chan!” He whined. 

“My name isn’t ‘Suga-chan’,” the silverheaded man snapped, pressing the healing water onto Keiji’s back, lgnoring his hiss of pain and instead threaded his spare hand through Keiji's hand in a soothing attempt. 

“It’s Koushi, and I would prefer you used it.” Oikawa huffed, puffing out his cheeks to intensify his pout. 

“Fiiiine,” Oikawa grumbled, sitting down heavily on the plush bed, leaning back against the wall and watching Keiji with curious eyes. 

“So, this one of the Avatar’s.” He said softly. Keiji looked up a little, blinking at the Waterbender quietly. He nodded a little, sighing in relief as he felt his back wound start to close up. 

“W-who are you people?” He asked, his voice shaking a little in strain. “Why are you with the Firenation? What’s going on?” He asked, his voice getting a little more desperate with each word. 

“Hush,” Koushi murmured above him, pulling away from Keiji's back and letting the water fall back into the jar. “We are with the resistance under Bokuto Koutarou. He is a General in the Firenation, but since he dissagrees with the Firelord’s ruling, he has created a team of resistance members.” Koushi said, gently sitting Keiji up and wrapping his wound quickly.

“He sent us to find you, since this is the exact day that you and Avatar Kenma escaped from General Bokuto Senior.” He said softly as he led Keiji over to the soft looking bed. 

“We’ll explain more in the morning,” Koushi said softly, gently brushing back Keiji’s messy hair from his forehead. 

“Sleep, Keiji.” He murmured, smiling kindly. “When you wake up, we should be nearing Ba Sing Se.” Keiji blinked, sleep heavy on his eyelids, and as the waterbenders put out the fires in the room, Keiji was asleep. 


End file.
